


¿Quién dijo?

by LalaDigon



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Tony Stark, Boys In Love, Ironspider - Freeform, Lemon, Lime, Love, M/M, Romance, Starker, Top Peter Parker, versatile love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:20:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23160856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LalaDigon/pseuds/LalaDigon
Summary: Tony jamás se dejó guiar por lo que otros decian y no iba a empezar en ese momento.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Kudos: 20





	¿Quién dijo?

— Chupa —ordenó Tony, sentando sobre el cuerpo de Peter, extendiendo los dedos de su mano izquierda.

Saltando un gemido, Peter todo obediencia, asintió y abrió la boca. Con una sonrisa ladina, le acercó la mano hasta que esta quedó a unos milímetros de sus temblorosos labios. Sus miradas se hallaron a medio camino y sonrió más profundamente al ver la ansiedad nublar sus ojos cafés.

Al sentir el apetecible y húmedo calor gimió apretando más las caderas contra Peter, hundiéndose en el colchón. Fijó la vista en su boca y vio cómo sus dedos se perdían tras los labios de su precioso mocoso. Peter sabía bien cómo enloquecerlo, cómo devolverle el favor, succionando, mordiendo, derritiéndose por él.

Dejó a su mirada vagar por el delineado cuerpo que cubierto de una fina capa de sudor brillaba tentadoramente y Tony casi no pudo aguantar las ganas de ir más rápido.

Dejó que Peter humedeciera un poco más sus dedos y cuándo su cabeza empezó a dar vueltas desesperada, los sacó de prepo. Era suficiente. Tenía serlo. El calor se acumulaba en su cuerpo llenándolo de impaciencia y ansias. El mocoso, que no estaba mejor que él, soltó un jadeo y alzó las caderas impaciente.

— Quieto —le ordenó y el chico gimoteo tristemente— Ahora viene lo bueno _Parker_ —susurró inclinándose sobre el pecho de Peter— No hagas que te castigue. —añadió mirándolo más severamente.

— N-no. —musitó sujetándolo con miedo a que cumpliera su amenaza y lo dejara solo y con las ganas. No sería la primera vez.

Las manos del chico lo agarraron con fuerza suficiente para dejarle algún moretón y volvió a asentir. Claro que Peter sabía que lo mejor se acercaba, no era la primera vez que lo hacían, pero la verdad es que se seguía impacientando como la primera vez.

Apoyándose sobre sus rodillas, separó su cuerpo del de Peter y extrañó el calor descomunal que solía tener el mocoso. Mocoso que en ese momento le hizo saber con un gruñido dejándole en claro que no le hacía nada feliz que se separara.

Sonrió conforme y lo miró hambriento. El chico gimió meneando el cuerpo en una muda y ferviente súplica. Tony no sabía que tenía, pero sentía que nunca iba a tener suficiente de la necesidad de Peter. No era específicamente su edad lo que lo volvía así, sabía que con dieciséis años era algo que podía pasar, pero ahora que tenía diecinueve parecía haber empeorado. Poco le importaba que llevarán juntos tres años, cada día que pasaba Peter más parecía necesitarlo y ¿a quién engañaba diciendo que eso no lo complacía? A nadie y todos se lo dejaban saber cuándo él soltaba alguna queja sobre su demandante novio.

— Tony... —gimió Peter sujetándolo de la cabeza y arrastrándolo hasta unir sus bocas.

Dejó que el mocoso se entretuviera besándolo mientras deslizó su mano hasta su propia entrada. Mordió con fuerza la boca de Peter cuándo su propio dedo lo penetró.

— Joder —gruñó intentando relajarse para que el ligero dolor remitiera rápido.

Las manos de Peter le aferraron la cara y alejándose de su boca se lanzó por su cuello, su clavícula y su pecho. Mordía, chupaba y succionaba dejando pequeños rastros rojos minando su cordura. Cuando metió un segundo dedo aferró el mentón de Peter y lo obligó a volver a besarlo. Obediente como pocas veces lograba verlo, Peter empezó a besarlo con la misma intensidad que antes beso su cuello.

Gimió y jadeó contra su boca entreabierta y cada segundo más necesitado se apresuró a introducir un tercer dedo. Ya no era tan inconsciente como para dejarse ganar por las prisas y un dolor sordo en el trasero durante interminables reuniones no le colaboraba en nada, además ya había aprendido su lección, sabía fehacientemente que no le serbia.

No es como si se culpara mucho por eso de todos modos. Había pasado un año insufrible estando con Peter y no dejándolo avanzar más allá de un puñado de mamadas y algunas pajas. Oh qué desesperante había sido, pero él no iba a meter su polla, o la jodida inversa, en el mocoso hasta que no fuera mayor de edad, legalmente emancipado de su pobre tía que nunca ganaba para disgustos y la cual había accedido a dejarlo hacerlo si juraba justamente no tener sexo con él hasta esa edad so amenaza de una demanda.

Tony supo claramente que esperaba de eso: Que él lo dejara, que se olvidara de Peter y se buscara otro chico al que corromper. Incluso Peter supuso que eso era lo que iba a pasar. Una desgracia para May y suerte para Peter enterarse que aparte de un traje a prueba de balas, tenía una paciencia de titanio cuando se trataba de Parker.

Para disgusto personal de la pobre acudía cada noche al departamento siempre con algo bajo el brazo como un vino, la cena, alguna idiotez que el mocoso quisiera en ese momento dígase por lo general chatarra para arreglar, lo que fuera. Se sentaba en su maldito e incómodo sillón y le daba sus castos besos a Peter ganándose miradas resentidas de May. Si no había osado prohibir lo que tenían era porque Peter había soltado esa mirada de pena y no había quién fuera inmune a esa expresión. La misma cara había usado para defenderlo de Pepper cuando los pesco en su oficina. Su amiga lo había acusado sin reparos de poco menos que violador y abusador de menores. Todavía recordaba cómo retrocedió ante la mirada de Peter. Su mocoso había sido muy astuto y le dio en su lado maternal para que entendiera que ellos se amaban y que Tony " _se negaba a hacer nada hasta que él fuera mayor"_. Tony se negaba a dejar que May le ganara. Lo del amor era discutible, por aquel entonces no estaba seguro que fuerza lo empujaba a Peter: amor o despecho, pero la que fuera lo empujaba enérgicamente a él, y en cuanto a que no iba a hacer nada con él hasta que tuviera edad; Pero la verdad era es que May le había tocado los huevos con aquella estupidez y estaba dispuesto a demostrarle dos o tres cositas de su personalidad.

La única verdad absoluta es que de allí y de ese juego salió verdaderamente enamorado del mocoso. Pepper lo aprobó cuándo se dio cuenta de ese antinatural hecho y May aceptó que su sobrino era feliz y para qué engañarse, pocas personas podían cuidarlo de la misma forma que él lo iba a hacer. Sacando que era Iron Man, cosa imposible ya que le encantaba recordárselo, Peter iba a poder hacer siempre lo que le viniera en gana, él tenía capital para que no se preocupara por trabajar o estudiar una carrera rentable; Peter iba a poder jugar a ser ese científico empollón que tanto escondía ser.

La mano de Peter se cerró sobre su polla y sus divagaciones murieron en el acto. Sacó sus dedos con rapidez y se impulsó un par de veces contra la entusiasta mano. Cuándo él rodeó la polla de Peter el mocoso lo soltó en el acto y se arqueo contra él. Divertido restregó la palpitante cabeza contra su entrada y Peter soltó un bufido frustrado.

— ¡Tony! —gimoteo con un puchero.

— ¿Dime? —preguntó despreocupado inclinándose hasta llegar a la mesa de luz donde un pote descansaba abierto.

— Por favor, hazlo de una vez —se quejó apretando los ojos con fuerza.

Soltó una carcajada y apoyó el pote al lado de su pierna tomando una generosa cantidad. Hizo el tonto y dejó caer espesas gotas sobre el pecho de Peter que siseó mordiéndose el labio inferior con fuerza. No necesitaba verse al espejo a su espalda para saber qué expresión tenía, Peter siempre despertaba sus instintos más básicos y animales cuando hacia eso. No tenía lógica y el científico en él siempre se preguntaba qué era lo que tan simple acción despertaba en él para que su temperatura corporal y su sangre se revolvieran inquietas. Su polla dio un tirón cuando el frío lubricante lo rozó pero siguió trabajando ciegamente sobre la polla de Peter.

Lo vio retorcerse, gemir y suspirar hasta que la alineó contra él. En ese momento los ojos de Peter se abrieron dejándole saber lo mucho que lo necesitaba. Paso saliva dejándose caer poco a poco. Peter no se movió ni un milímetro, así como tampoco dejó de mirarlo a los ojos. Eso era algo que el mocoso amaba hacer, la primera vez que cambiaron de lugar Peter no le quitó un ojo de encima, cuando ya bastante incómodo le preguntó qué tanto le miraba, Peter solo soltó un « _Si no te veo hacerlo nunca voy a creerlo»_

Bien, sin saberlo Peter se ganó con aquella simple y honesta respuesta la follada de su maldita vida. Había puesto todo de sí y hasta que el mocoso no se vacío dentro de él no paró, incluso después de eso no paró y siguió hasta que Peter casi se queda dormido haciéndoselo.

Se dio cuenta rápido de las preferencias de Peter y menos no le podía molestar. ¿Quién dijo que el hombre en una relación era el que la metía? Gente idiota e insegura y él no era nada de eso. Un hombre no era lo que hacía en la cama. Siempre era lo que hacía fuera de ella.

En esa cama Tony solo tenía un objetivo: dar y recibir tanto placer como pudiera aguantar. Y ser el hombre era tan idiota como creer que eso existía. Conocía tanta escoria que ostentaba el título de el hombre que si nunca le interesó serlo, después de conocerlos casi lo agradecía. Suponían que era débil o femenino (tremenda idiotez) porque dejaba que Peter se lo hiciera con más frecuencia que él, pero Tony sabía donde residía el verdadero poder.

A medio camino se quedó quieto y esperó aguantando la risa. Peter alzó una ceja sin comprender y cuando transcurrieron unos instantes lo vio empezar a desesperarse. Sus ojos se fueron volviendo más vidriosos por el esfuerzo de quedarse quieto y sin parpadear mientras que sus manos se cerraban en dos fuertes puños saltando sus caderas. Ufano le sonrió de costado y se sentó de golpe.

Aguanto las ganas de gemir cuando Peter soltó un murmullo agradecido estirando las manos hasta su cintura. ¿Quién dijo que eso no era poder? Peter quería hacérselo con tantas ganas que, y él lo sabía muy bien, era capaz de pasar por sobre el que fuera para llegar a él. Eso era poder, no la nimiedad de quien arriba o abajo. Las idioteces se las dejaba a los idiotas. Él tenía un precioso mocoso del que sacar todo el placer que pudiera.

Se alzó un poco y no pudo evitar soltar un jadeo al sentir su polla deslizarse en su inferior. ¿Quién dijo que tenía que negarse a ese placer solo por ser más hombre? Solo un imbécil que no sintiera aquella polla colmarlo complemente.

Su mente intentó tirar hasta los recuerdos de Steve, el verdadero responsable de su cambio de actitud, pero los pateó con fuerza. Cerró la portezuela que aún después de años insistía en abrirse. La habían jodido. La habían jodido tanto que incluso se llegaron a odiar. Los celos, la desconfianza, las mentiras y las traiciones se habían cargado su relación.

¿Dónde empezaban sus errores y terminaban los de Steve? Después de años sabía la respuesta: fue una maldita y equilibrada balanza de mierda. Ambos erraron y ambos lastimaron. No podía evitar sentir que él tenía mejores motivos para enojarse, pero sus celos habían ayudado a que Steve se volviera reservado. Ambos traicionaron su relación dejando que terceros intervinieran y todo se derrumbó entre los dos.

Abrió los ojos y los clavó en Peter negándose a pensar un solo segundo más en eso. En sus perfectos y rectos dientes que apresaban su pobre labio. ¿Quién dijo que eso era poder? La cara de Peter no hablaba de poder, hablaba de necesidad, de ansias, de amor. Sonrió de lado y siguió moviéndose sobre Peter unas cuantas veces mientras lo veía jadear y murmurarle cosas. Llevó una mano a su polla y empezó a moverla casi con desgana. Se perdía tanto viendo a Peter que casi no necesitaba nada más.

— Muévete —le ordenó bruscamente separándose de él.

Peter lo miró con una media sonrisa soberbia que Tony no se molestó en borrar; Cuando Peter lo sujetó por los huesos de la cadera y lo anclo en ese lugar, se relamió. Ahora si venía lo bueno. Con fuertes y rápidas embestidas Peter se lo empezó a follar.

Empezó a echar en falta el aire cuando sus pulmones empezaron a fallar. Apoyando las manos en el pecho de Peter intentó mantener el equilibrio cuando el maldito dio con su próstata y cada duro y rápido golpe mandaba una descarga de placer a cada una de sus terminaciones nerviosas.

— Tony sí... —gimió Peter soltando su cadera izquierda y volviéndolo a arrastrarlo hasta su boca.

— Mas rápido Parker —gimió contra sus labios y Peter asintió frenéticamente mientras imprimía más velocidad.

Sonrió y movió sus caderas para encontrarse a medio camino con Peter. El sensual sonido de sus cuerpos chocando con tanta fuerza podría con él, siempre lo haría, estiró la mano hasta su espalda y la guio hasta la polla de Peter, jugó un poco con sus testículos arrancándole unos cuantos jadeos más fuertes a Peter.

— Me corro... no joder, me corro —empezó a lloriquear intentado frenar la velocidad.

— Ni siquiera lo pienses Parker —gruñó y empezó a moverse casi con brutalidad sobre el mocoso que negaba con la cabeza cada vez más rojo.

— Yo...ag... ¡Tony! —gritó sentándose de golpe y abrazándolo.

Sentía su palpitante polla soltar chorros de semen dentro de él y sin saber muy bien cómo, ya no estaba sentado sobre Peter. Sus rodillas seguían en el colchón, pero ahora las piernas de Peter no estaban bajo él, sino encima de las suyas. Ya no estaba sentado sobre su pelvis, ahora se encontraba entre sus preciosas piernas obteniendo un espectacular primer plano de su entrada.

Inclinó la cabeza un poco perdido y puso los ojos en blanco cuando Peter sujetó le sujetó el miembro dolorido y se penetró con él de una maldita e infernal vez.

Esta vez fue su turno de sujetar con firmeza sus caderas. Sintió los tobillos de Peter cruzarse a su espalda y como se impulsaba más contra él. Tony recorrió su cuerpo con la mirada preguntándose en qué maldito momento se había preparado para él y se sorprendió dándose cuenta que no tenía idea.

Tenía la espalda perfectamente arqueada y solo sus hombros tocaban la cama, su abdomen se marcó por el esfuerzo de mantenerse así y su polla dio un respingo contando cada uno de sus preciosos abdominales. Qué barbaridad, era tan malditamente sensual que Tony perdía el norte y el juicio. Su erección tembló en el interior de su novio cuando sus ojos se posaron la v que se le formaba más abajo. Hubiera intentando correrse y poder llevarse a la boca su polla, pero Peter aprovechó su nuevo momento de distracción y golpeándolo con el talón en el trasero lo urgió para que siguiera.

Lo miró a la cara y el muy cabrón tenía la expresión más obscena del mundo mientras que empezaba a empujarse contra él. No estaba seguro si era: verlo o sentirlo tan apretado y caliente alrededor de su polla, pero una de esas dos estaban a punto de resquebraja su cordura.

Se inclinó sobre él y metió la mano en el espacio libre que quedaba entre el colchón y la perfecta cintura de Peter atacando su boca con furia y hambre. Él tampoco tenía nunca suficiente de Peter. No se burlaba del mocoso porque lo mismo le pasaba a él. Cada vez que lo hacían era peor, todo su cuerpo lo llamaba a gritos y no podía ni concebir la posibilidad de no tenerlo algún día.

Separó sus bocas y miró a los ojos a Peter mientras se hundía lentamente y cuán profundo podía en él. Tembló ligeramente y nada tenía que ver su abrazador calor, su imposible suavidad o su lasciva mirada.

¿Quién se podía atrever a decir que Peter era débil en esos momentos? Si acaso era el hombre más poderoso de Norteamérica allí acostado, porque él destruiría el mundo con sus propias manos si se lo pedía, lo reduciría a cenizas si así lo quería, haría lo que fuera por él. Peter no era poderoso o fuerte por tener la polla enterrada en su trasero, lo era porque Tony borraría la existencia del mundo con tal de poseerlo una vez más.

Siguió hundiéndose en él hasta que sus músculos se tensaron y le mordió el cuello evitando gritar al correrse. Cansado y tan saciado que su visión se nubló por unos segundos se dejó caer peso muerto sobre Peter. No tenía que preocuparse por si lo aplastaba y eso no tenía precio, como no lo tenía esa elasticidad que lo ponía de rodillas.

— Cr...Creo que —Peter tosió un poco para que su voz saliera normal entre sus bruscos jadeos— Creo que tienes razón —resolló— No debería ir a Sudamérica por ese viaje de estudio...

Tony soltó una carcajada y se enderezo un poco para verlo a la cara. Apoyado sobre su codo sintió las manos Peter rodearle la cintura y con las piernas las caderas.

— Brillante idea —coincidió despreocupado.

— Sabes que también pudiste haberme dicho que si me iba, me ibas a extrañar ¿no? —alzó una ceja mirando para los costados dudando.

— Parker, creo que acabo de mostrarte porque _tú_ me extrañarías a mí. —apoyó las palmas de sus manos a los costados de la cabeza de Peter y se sacudió sus piernas y manos— Yo todavía no te mostré lo mucho que _te_ puedo llegar a extrañar.

Antes de que su mocoso pudiera hacer, o decir, algo se había dializado hasta que su boca rodeó la semi erección que tenía Peter. Alzó la vista y la clavó en los ojos castaños mientras que deslizaba su polla hasta al mismo fondo de su garganta, levantó su ceja y cuando Peter se dejó caer sobre el colchón preso del placer sonrió perversamente.

¿Quién dijo que no podría volver a ser feliz?

Un idiota consumado; Probablemente él.


End file.
